The Raven & the Crow, heralds of war
by SailorVamp
Summary: Someone from Raven's past shows up, and brings troble with them. Can Raven deal? Will the Titains still trust her when all is said and done? Read and find out! A RavenBeast boy fic! This is AU!
1. Sister dear

Disclaimer: I own nothing. A.N: This is slightly A.U.  
  
Raven dodged another bolt of black energy, desperately trying to reach her attacker. This was getting annoying, they had chased this villain for two months and they still hadn't caught them, it didn't even taken them this long to catch Slade! It had taken them about half a month to catch the infamous villain, only to be met with an even greater challenge! To distracted by her thoughts, Raven didn't see the energy blast until it was to late, it hit her square in the chest sending her flying backwards, pain pulsing throughout her body. High, malicious laughter rang through the air; a taunting sound that grated on the titans' already battered nerves. Raven felt her hart sink, that laugh was horribly familiar, and Raven's unwanted suspicions about the identity of their adversary rose again within her. She had had her suspicions since the first battle, but she had forced them down, telling herself that the person of whom she was thinking was dead. Raven's father had killed them, had forced her to watch the awful deed. Their tormented screams still haunted her worst nightmares and echoed in the darkest corners of her mind. Shakily Raven got to her feet, fighting off a wave of dizziness. When she had control of herself, Raven scanned the falling darkness, looking for the figure half hoped, half dreaded would be there. The titans drew close together so they could better fend of an attack, Beast Boy sent Raven a concerned look, but said nothing, their would be time to worry about injuries latter, right now they had to worry about surviving this fight.  
  
"You are becoming slow, Raven, there was a time when I could not even imagine hitting you, that is how fast you where." A sadistic, but obviously female, voice said from the shadows. The others sent shocked looks her way, then turned back to the place where the voice had come from, all except one, that is. Robin stared at her a moment longer, a silent promise that they would talk later, before turning back to face any potential threat. Raven, however, didn't notice the looks or the promise; her attention was trapped in the turmoil of her mind. In her chest Raven felt her sunken hart shatter. Her suspicions where confirmed, but the how and the why of it where still unknown, the important thing was Raven could no longer ignore the identity of their attacker. She looked into the shadows, determined not to let the fear and sadness their presence invoked show on her face.  
  
"Its hard to read signals from a corpse that lurks in the shadows, Crow." Raven said coldly, but on the inside she still clung to hope that this person was not who she thought they where. An evil laugh greeted her accusation. A moment later a small girl stepped from the shadows, her face bearing a startling resemblance to Raven's. She was wearing a black bodysuit similar to Raven's except that she had a silver breastplate on her chest. She wore black knee high skin-tight boots under silver shin guards; silver armguards ran from her wrists to her elbows, secured there by black straps. A black cape hung from her shoulders pinned in place by a small silver twelve-pointed star on her right shoulder. Her skin was as pale as Raven's, but hers had a bluish tinge. She was about half a foot shorter than Raven, with long blue-black hair in a thick braid down her back. Her face was almost exactly the same as Raven's except that her nose was a bit longer, giving her a displeased look. It was her eyes, however that caught and held the titans attention long past the time when they would have gladly looked away. They where a deep midnight blue, with no whites or pupils visible, like pools of starless midnight. The girl smirked, showing small fangs, her eyes locked on Raven's face.  
  
"Yes it is I, Crow, have you missed me big sister?"  
  
A.N: Cliffhanger!!!!! 5 reviews and I'll update, flames don't count! 


	2. Messages

The Raven and the Crow, heralds of war...Chapter.2  
  
Disclaimer: Vegetables.  
  
A.N: This is for everyone who reviewed, you know who you are!  
  
A shocked silence greeted Crow's words, the Titians, all except for Raven, found themselves paralyzed with disbelief. There had never been any indication of Raven having a sister, and that they knew that she did it was making their heads spin. Raven spoke, shattering their paralysis.  
  
"Of course I've missed you Crow, but the pain of your death is not crippling as it was before. I moved on with my life, only to find you alive and seemingly well. Although in the service of our father, I'm ashamed to see." Raven said, her eyes lingering on the twelve-point star that secured her sisters cloak. Her father's coat of arms, she remembered, was a bloody golden sword inside a silver Twelve-point star on a black backdrop. Crow laughed again, throwing back her head as she did so, obviously not worried about the Titans attacking her.  
  
"You always where foolish, not joining my Lord Fathers crusade." She said at length, mirth still lacing her tone. Raven's eyes flashed with barely controlled anger.  
  
"You mean his beautified genocide? Yes how foolish of me to not join him in his universe wide holocaust. You are the fool, Crow, or don't you remember what happened last time you failed him? Don't you remember Corisor? Don't you remember the prophecy? Or has your idiocy wiped them from your weak mind?" By this time Raven was yelling and near by objects where exploding with increasing speed. For the first time scene meeting Crow one of the other Titans spoke up, Beast Boy.  
  
"Raven," He said quietly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Raven calm down, before you hurt someone." She glanced at him and for a moment her angry violet eyes bored into his fearful green ones, then her eyes closed as Raven took a few deep, calming breaths. When she opened her eyes again they where full of the familiar calm that Raven worked so hard to maintain. Beast Boy offered her a small smile, which she returned after a moment's hesitation. He took his hand from her shoulder as she turned back to look at Crow, who had watched the exchange with a curious expression on her face.  
  
"You've changed." Crow said quietly, something akin to sorrow in her voice and eyes.  
  
"Yes I have, and so have you... why have you come here Crow?" Raven asked with a sigh, her eyes and face showing no emotion. Reminded of her mission, Crow straitened, her eyes growing cold once more. A moment later she spoke.  
  
"Our Lord Father wishes to extend one last chance for you to join-"  
  
"No." Raven cut her off firmly.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
"Raven I really think-"  
  
"For the third and last time Crow, no." Raven's tone left no room for argument. Crow sighed seemingly resigned.  
  
"Very well I must go tell my lord of your decision." Crow turned to go, but stopped and, without turning around, said quietly,  
  
"I have one more message to give you, sister."  
  
"I want no more messages form that demon you call father." Raven said acidly.  
  
"Its not from him, its from Corisor." Crow replied, still speaking barely above a whisper. Raven gave a strangled kind of gasp, before getting herself under control once more.  
  
"Give it to me." She demanded fiercely. Crow, still without turning around, tossed a small black box over her shoulder, which Raven caught easily. Without another word Crow departed, leaving Raven staring at the box in silent contemplation.  
  
"Raven." The voice broke threw her thoughts, and she turned to face her teammates, her friends.  
  
"You owe us some answers." Robin said firmly.  
  
A.N: End chapter two!! YAY! Sorry it took so long. 5 more reviews and I'll update! Flames don't count! 


End file.
